icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Earthworm Jim 3D
Earthworm Jim 3D is perhaps one of the more disappointing titles in the franchise. It's a little buggy, not quite as funny as the previous titles, and somewhat lacking in general. It Released in 1999 for Nintendo 64, as well porting to Microsoft Windows, also includes Font from Harvest Moon Series. Debug Menu The below GameShark code will replace the in-game pause menu with a debug menu that allows for various debugging features and cheats to be toggled. You may need to reset the emulator/console in order to make it work. It is similar to debug menus found in Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry and The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction. Level Menus A standard level select. This one appears to be broken, however, as there's only one option, for the hub world. In the Europe, You can choose any worlds. Game Progress Also known as How am i Doing, Doc?, View the progress of the currently active file. Tools Menu * Audio Tools - Contains on/off toggles for the game's music, sfx, and digital signal processors. * Music Volumes - Presumably would adjust the volumes of all of the game's music tracks, but doesn't appear to do anything. * Video Tools - a simple menu for adjusting gamma, aliasing and dithering. * Debug Tools: Version B 01 53 N64 ** Realcam - enables a different (unused?) camera mode. ** Timer - displays some colourful bars on screen. ** FPS - triggers a simple frames per second display. ** Heap Monitor - shows several statistics for the game's resources. ** Compensate - doesn't seem to do anything. * QA Tools: ** Freezeframe - freezes the game on the current frame. ** Coords - shows the player's coordinates. Cheats * Health/Lives/Ammo/Guns - Switches infinite health, lives, ammo, and guns, duh. * 20 Extra Marbles - Self-explanatory, but you will get "Marble Record Broken!" * Collect an Udder - Don't know if you get Rare Udder. * Brain Cut-scene - View said cutscene. * Kill Boss - Kills the boss, if there's one on-screen. Freezes the game otherwise. Disable Menu Disables the Debug menu and Reverting back to Pause Menu. The text for the debug menu, as well as some status and error messages, can be found at in the ROM. Regional Differences Jibber-Jabber In addition to the European version containing options to display the text in French, German, Spanish, and Italian, it also contains an option for a "language" called "Jibber-Jabber", which seems to be either an intentionally bad English translation or simply the localization team having some fun. Many Text Strings and scripts have been changed with different to English, in New/Load Game Screen, it says "Pick a Game" in english, Jibber-Jabber says "Drop Dead". Of Course if you know what empty String, it named: Cracker. Language select screen showing Jibber-Jabber Brightness The USA Version has increased Brightness, which indicates in European, it does not increase Brightness. Bugs Barn to Be Wild Minigame Glitch In the stage Barn to Be Wild, there is a bug in the rope minigame where you have to defeat all of the cows and climb ropes. During the 2 minutes trial mode, if you fail to meet the time limit, you will be sent back to try again; however, all of the cows you have defeated will not respawn. Category:Official Games